Love Again
by DevilRose1998
Summary: Something bad happens to Percy so the gods decide to turn him immortal. As the god of heroes he must train with Artemis. They both hate each other but will that change into love? On Hiatus. . .
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story soo anyways. This is the first chapter. I hope you like it!

This is after TLO. Percy and Annabeth are together. They're 17.

"You have everything?" mom asked.

"Yup." I said

"Clothes?"

"Check"

"Toothbrush?"

"Yes"

"Riptide?"

"Mom!" I whined. "Just checking" I turned to Paul. "Take care of mom." He nodded.

I gave mom a hug and got out of the car. "PERCY!" I heard someone yell.

I turned around and saw no one. I groaned. "Annabeth where are you?"

"I'm right here seaweed brain." I turned around again and I saw her grinning. Her cap was in her hand. She came over to me and kissed me. "Miss me?"

"Of course! So whats up? Anything new in Olympus?" Her smile faded. Her eyes hardened. "No. I'll see you at lunch." She stomped off. I frowned.

Was it something I said? Nah, a god probably got her mad. Or did the Stoll brothers do something? I shook my head. She'll probably tell me later.

I went to my cabin and started unpacking. When I was done unpacking it was time for lunch.

I got my lunch and poured some food into the fire. I prayed to dad. Then I went to my table. Tyson was away underwater. I missed the big guy.

I looked over at the Athena cabin. I frowned. Annabeth wasn't there. I wonder where she is. When I finished lunch I went to the Athena cabin. Malcolm opened the door. "Is Annabeth here?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Annabeth isn't here. She's at the beach if you want to know."

I thanked him and went to the beach.

When I got there I saw her standing watching the waves.

"Annabeth what are you doing? Why weren't you at lunch?"

"Percy I have to tell you something." She looked like she'd been crying.

"What is it?" She looked down and was quiet for a minute.

"Percy I want to break up with you." When she said that I think my heart stopped.

"Why?" I whispered. She was crying. "I love someone else." She said so low I barely heard her.

"Who?"

"Connor Stoll." I thought so. Another Hermes child. First Luke now Connor.

I backed away from her. I swear my heart broke in half. "Percy? I'm sorry."

She whispered. I just shook my head and ran to my cabin.

Sorry its soo short! If you're wondering, Annabeth and Percy are not getting back together. Sorry if that disappointed you. I'm going to make Percy love someone else!


	2. Reason Why

**I'm back! I'm gonna try to make this chapter longer. This chapter will be in Annabeth's POV. I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the others. Riordan does.**

**I walked back to my cabin. I felt terrible. Guilty. I shouldn't have lied to him.**

**I know! I'll go back and tell him I'm sorry and that I was lying.**

**Then I frowned. If I did that mom would kill him for sure.**

***Flashback***

"_I want you to break up with him." Mom demanded._

"_What? No! I love him!" I screamed. She narrowed her eyes at me._

"_Yes you will. Or I'll kill him." She crossed her arms. I gulped._

_After Percy saved Olympus he asked the gods to take away his Achilles heel._

"_You wouldn't." I said shakily. She raised an eyebrow. _

"_I could, I would and I will. Just watch." I paled._

"_F-fine. Just don't hurt him." I pleaded. She smiled. _

"_Don't worry, I won't. Its better this way."_

_***End Flashback***_

**I hate you mom. I really hate you. How is it better this way? I sighed then**

**I looked down. "Oomph!" I bumped into someone. I looked up.**

"**Thals?" The girl who I bumped into was rubbing her head. "Ow. Annabeth is that you?" I smiled**

**I helped her up. Then I hugged her. "Anna- Annabeth. You're squeezing me. I can't breathe!" I let go.**

"**I missed you soo much! What are you doing at camp? Are the hunters here too? Where are your hunter's clothes? Why aren't you with Artemis? How long are you going to be here?" I said all of this in a rush.**

"**Whoa! Slow down! I'm at camp because I quit being a hunter and no the hunters are not here." She answered**

"**Really? Why?" I was confused. Why would she quit the hunters?**

**She turned tomato red. "I-I uh I kinda like someone so I uh quit."**

**She wouldn't look at me in the face. My face broke into a smile.**

"**Who is it?" My eyebrows shot up. She turned redder if possible.**

"**I'm not telling you! Anyway I heard you and Percy are together."**

**By now the smile on my face was gone. I started shaking. I looked down.**

"**Who told you that?" I whispered. "Aphrodite's cabin, I sweat that's all they talk about! Annabeth? What's wrong? Annabeth have you been crying? I swear if that kelp head did anything to you I'll kill him!"**

"**It's not him! It- it's me." I said so low I couldn't hear myself.**

**It was quiet for awhile. "What did you do?" Thalia asked**

"**I- I broke up with… him." Tears were rolling down my face. **

**It got really quiet after I said that. **

**Minutes went by until Thalia spoke.**

"**Why?" she whispered. Should I tell her?**

_**No, do not tell her the real reason. Tell her what you told Percy. **_**I heard mom say. **

**"I love someone else." I didn't look at her.**

"**Who?" She asked.**

"**Connor" I mumbled. I looked up and saw her staring at me. I couldn't tell if she was mad or not. **

"**Connor Stoll?" I nodded. She didn't say anything after this. Then she started walking away.**

"**Where are you going?" I asked. "I'm gonna check on Percy."**

**I watched her walk away. I went in my cabin and crawled into bed. **

**Even though we still haven't have dinner yet. "Annabeth? Percy came by. He was looking for you. Did you see him?" Malcolm asked. I nodded**

**I went to sleep. I was dreaming I was with Percy. I smiled as I held hands with him. I wish it never lasts but of course Malcolm had to wake me up.**

"**What do you want?" I mumbled. I shoved my head under a pillow. I groaned.**

**He just had to ruin a perfect dream? "It's dinner time! Wake up! Sleep after dinner!" He yelled. I groaned again. I dove under the blankets.**

"**NO! I don't want to eat." I whined which is something I do NOT do.**

"**The Great Annabeth Chase WHINING?" Malcolm said in disbelief. **

**He shook his head. "I must be dreaming." He muttered.**

**I threw a pillow at him. "Leave me alone Malcolm!"**

"**Fine!" Then he left. Thank god. **

**I fell asleep again. I dreamt of Percy again and Malcolm had to ruin it again.**

"**What do you want now?" I groaned. Malcolm looked concerned.**

"**Did something happen between you and Percy?" He asked. I froze**

"**Why do you ask?" I asked suspiciously. How did he know that something was going on?**

**He shrugged. "You've been crying. You and Percy didn't eat dinner. So I thought something happened."**

**I sighed. "I broke up with him and don't ask any questions!" I glared at him when he opened his mouth to say something. Then he closed it.**

**I'm seriously gonna kill mom for this.**


	3. Family Bonding

**This is chapter 3! This time in Thalia's POV. Some family bonding. **

**I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the others.**

* * *

**"Percy?"**

**I opened the door. I looked around and saw him in the corner.**

**He had headphones on and kept his eyes closed. His room was a mess.**

**I went up to him and took his headphones off. He opened his eyes and anger was shown in them. When he saw it was me he kinda smiled. **

"**Thalia what are you doing here?" He asked getting up.**

"**What I can't visit my cousin?" I put my hands on hips. He rubbed his eyes.**

"**Thalia, can you leave me alone? I'm not in a good mood." He muttered.**

"**Exactly. I'm here to cheer you up." He glared at me. Be grateful I'm not bringing Annabeth up, I thought. **

"**And how are you going to do that?" I smirked. I clapped my hands together.**

"**We're going to watch a movie." He raised an eyebrow.**

"**A movie? What about the hunters? Won't Artemis get mad?" He asked too many questions.**

"**I quit. NO questions! I'm here to **_**cheer **_**you up. Not ask questions about me."**

**Truthfully I kinda like Nico but I'm not telling him that.**

"**What about dinner?" Why do you have so many questions?**

"**No dinner. Just popcorn and soda." **

"**What are we watching?" Again too much questions. I rolled my eyes**

"**Prince of Persia." He nodded**

"**Wait here, I'm gonna get popcorn." I got up and left.**

**Since it was dinner time everyone should be at the pavilion.**

**I snuck into the Hermes cabin. They should have popcorn here somewhere.**

"**Aha! Found it!" I snatched it up and stole some soda. They won't mind.**

**I went to the Poseidon's cabin. "Got the popcorn and the soda!"**

**I started the movie. Somewhere in the middle of the movie I glanced over at Percy. I groaned when I saw that he wasn't really paying attention to the movie.**

**I threw popcorn at him. "What?" **

"**Pay attention!" He narrowed his eyes at me. This wasn't working.**

**I turned it off. Percy looked confused. He opened his mouth to say something but I was faster.**

"**This isn't working. Let's go to the beach." I dragged him there.**

"**I can walk you know." He said.**

**We sat down on the sand. Let's hope Uncle P doesn't kill me. **

**I looked up and pointed at Zoe's constellation.**

"**Look its Zoe!" I smiled sadly. She was a great hunter.**

**I sighed. We could have been friends.**

**He nodded. We talked about the constellations. Actually I did most of the talking.**

**He really didn't say anything. Though I made him smile. That's better.**

"**How's your mom?" I was curious. Percy grinned.**

"**Great! I'm going to get twin siblings." Twins!**

"**You're kidding! What is your mom going to name them?"**

"**Zoe and Bianca if they're girls. Jacob and Damien if they're boys."**

**"Nice names. You picked them?" He nodded proudly. We didn't say anything after that.**

"**Thanks." He said after awhile. I was puzzled.**

"**For what?"**

"**For cheering me up. I feel a lot better now. Thanks." Oh**

"**You're welcome."**

"**We should go back." Percy stood up. **

"**Yeah." I dusted the sand off my pants. Then Percy gave me a hug. **

"**Thanks again." And he left to his cabin. I went to mine.**

**Lights out.**

* * *

**3****rd**** chapter finished! I'll be able to write chapters during the weekends though I'm not so sure about the weekdays. School and other stuff.**


	4. Dream, Suicide, New Lives, and Death

**4****th ****chapter! This one will be in Percy POV again. I'm also changing the title. **

**I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the others. It belongs to Riordon.**

* * *

_I was at a funeral. Thalia, Nico, Grover, Clarisse, Chris, Rachel, and Paul were there._

_Luke, Selena, and Beckonderf were there too but they were dead. I was crying._

_Everyone was wearing black. Thalia and Nico were comforting me. They kept muttering I'm sorry._

_Who died? Before I could find out the scene changed. _

_It was black. I looked around and saw no one. Then I saw campers. They kept whispering the same word over and over. _

"_Murderer,"_

"_Murderer,"_

"_Murderer,"_

_They came closer and stared right at me. I backed away and bumped into someone. I turned around and saw more campers. Then I realized something._

_They were calling me a murderer. I didn't kill anyone! They all grabbed me and tried to choke me._

I woke up with my hands at my neck. I was sweating and I was confused. What did that dream mean? I looked at the time. It was 5:34 in the morning. I groaned with my head in my hands.

I got dressed and got went out. I went to the beach and sat down on the sand. The wind blew in my face and I closed my eyes. I opened them and stared at the waves.

"What are you doing this early in the morning?" I turned my head and I saw Nico sit down next to me. I shrugged.

"Dream. What are you doing?" I asked.

"I like getting up early. No one could bother me. They would be asleep. So what was your dream about?" I told him everything.

"So why do you think they called me a murderer?" I was curious.

"I'm not sure. You'll have to ask Annabeth." I flinched. I looked away, hoping he doesn't see tears in my eyes. He doesn't, thank the gods. Thunder was heard. I roll my eyes.

"Hey, I'm gonna go back before everyone wakes up. See you at breakfast." Then he left.

I hate you Aphrodite. Why do you make life so difficult? I got up and went to the arena.

When I got there I saw a camper. What was his name? Oh, yeah! His name's Lucas, son of Hermes.

I was about to call his name when he got his sword out and was pointing it at his chest.

My eyes widened and I yelled, "Don't!" But it was too late. He killed himself. I ran to him and when I looked up I saw Annabeth standing there on the other side. Her eyes were wide and her hand over her mouth.

Campers started rushing in. How they woke up I don't know. People gasped and pointed. Girls screamed. Boys were gaping. They all stared at me.

"It wasn't me! He killed himself! I didn't kill him!" I stood up. From the looks on their faces, they didn't believe me. They didn't trust me. My dream was happening right now. I can hear them.

They were whispering to one another. 'Murderer' was heard all around the room. Some glared.

Some had disbelief shown on their faces. Some were crying.

"It wasn't me! Annabeth saw it! Right, Annabeth?" I turned towards her. All eyes were on her.

She didn't say anything. She just stood there frozen, staring at me. Everyone turned back at me.

"Annabeth! Tell them! Tell them it wasn't me!" I pleaded. No answer.

Everyone started shouting now. They were angry. They practically dragged me away.

"Hey! Stop! Why would Percy lie? Huh? He wouldn't kill anyone! It's not him!" Thalia appeared by my side, defending me.

"Yeah! Percy's not a killer! Or a murderer! He's the hero of Olympus! You can't kick him out!"

Nico showed up on my other side, also defending me.

More shouts came as an answer. They threw my luggage at me. "Oof!"They got all my stuff in there. They managed to get Thalia and Nico's too.

Where was Grover when you need him? Right, searching for more half-bloods. Chiron got an iris-message from Zeus to come to Olympus for business. So he's not here.

"Ow." We were thrown out literally. I got up and rubbed my butt. It was sore from being thrown out.

"You guys ok? You didn't have to do that." I mumbled. I looked down. I got them kicked out of the only safe place for us demigods.

"I'm fine and we did it because we knew you wouldn't do that, duh." Thalia said.

Nico nodded in agreement.

"So are we going to your place? I don't have anywhere else to go to besides the Underworld and I don't want to go there for the summer." I nodded.

We got a cab to my apartment. We went inside.

"Mom? Are you home?" I looked around. Then I saw mom and Paul in the kitchen. Her stomach bulged out with the twins and all.

"Percy? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at camp? Why are Thalia and Nico doing here?" Mom asked, concerned.

We told her everything that happened. The break-up, the dream, Lucas, and being kicked out.

When we were finished Mom looked mad. No, she was furious.

"What? They kicked you out? They can't do that! Why wasn't your dad helping? This is outrageous! You're the hero of Olympus! And they still kicked you out?"

My eyes went wide. I had never seen mom this mad before.

We tried to calm her down.

"Mom, calm down! You'll hurt yourself and the twins!" I yelled. Mom calmed down but she was still mad. Just not as mad as before.

"Twins?" Nico asked. Oh, I didn't tell him. So I told him.

"Cool!"He beamed. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"So you kids staying here?" Paul asked Thalia and Nico. They nodded. We decided to let Thalia take my bed and Nico and I sleep on the floor.

Thankfully, I had a dreamless night.

_1 month later_

"Ah! NICO! PERCY! I'm gonna KILL you!" Thalia screamed from the bathroom.

Nico and I were on the floor laughing our head off. I was laughing so hard tears formed in my eyes.

We put pink hair dye in Thalia's shampoo. We were laughing so hard we didn't hear Thalia coming.

We stopped laughing immediately, but the moment we saw her hair we laughed.

"This isn't funny!" She was so mad we could see the steam coming out of her ears. Her hair was neon pink.

"OW!" We yelled. She shocked us with electricity.

"Run, Nico, Run!" I dragged him up and we ran away from a very angry Thalia.

Note to self: Never get on Thalia's bad side.

Unfortunately she caught us and put a storm cloud above our heads. It followed us the whole day.

Thalia was smirking the whole time and we glared daggers at her. She didn't even flinch. She just kept smirking. Thalia managed to get the pink out of her hair.

_Later that day_

I was pacing around the waiting room. What if something went wrong? What if she doesn't make it?

"Percy, she'll be fine. Stop worrying." Thalia said but it looks like she was telling herself that.

Paul was inside with mom. We could hear her screams. Nico winced at the screams.

Then we heard wails. I stopped pacing. My heart pounded against my chest. I smiled. Thalia and Nico got up. They looked hopeful.

The doctor came out. I looked at him anxiously. He looked grim.

"The twins are fine," He smiled weakly. "But your mother won't make it. She lost too much blood."

My smile faded and I frowned. Mom won't . . . make it? I shook my head.

"No! You're lying! Mom _will _make it!" I yelled. He looked at me apologetically. I turned to Nico for confirmation.

He looked away. I felt like the world crashed into me.

"Can I see her?" I murmured. He nodded and took us to my mom.

Paul was holding her hand. Mom looked terrible. She was sweating and was breathing very heavily.

She looked weak. She was white as paper. I knelt by her bed and I held her other hand.

I swallowed hard. I blinked back tears.

"Mom, you're going to be fine. The doctors said the twins are ok." I tried really hard to stop my voice from breaking and failed. She shook her head.

"I'm not going to make it." She said weakly.

"Don't say that!" Tears formed in my eyes. How can she say that?

"Mom, I'll make sure you get a free ride to the Underworld." Nico promised. Mom made them call her mom. She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you for everything." Thalia said with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"You're welcome." Mom said

"Love you, mom" I whispered to her.

"I love all you. Take care of the twins for me." Then she closed her eyes. Her grip on my hand slackened. The line on her Heart monitor went flat and beeped.

Tears flooded my eyes. I could hear Thalia crying and Nico comforting her. Now I couldn't think anymore. I could no longer hear them.

Just one thought went through my mind.

Mom's dead.

* * *

**I'm sorry! I killed Sally. This chapter was the longest chapter I had written. I hope you liked it!**


	5. AN

**AN**

**Just wanted to tell you guys that I'm Korean so my English and my grammar might be terrible. **

**Also this is going to be an Artemis/Percy fic. Don't like, don't read. It's that simple.**

**I'm thinking about having a series. There might be three books in total. I'm not sure.**

**So anyways, this is going to be Pertamis! **

**You don't have to read it if you don't like it. Merry Christmas everyone!**


	6. Life again

**Chapter 5! I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the others! Thank-You for reading!**

* * *

Percy's POV

So tired, I thought. The twins kept me up all night and you could probably hear them from China.

Nico slept like he was dead. How could he sleep through the cries?

Thalia was no help at all. She kept yelling at me to make them stop crying.

I looked around and was surprised to see no one. I wonder where everyone went to.

Paul might be out drinking again. I barely see him anymore and when I see him he's always drunk.

Bianca and Zoe, the twins can't stop crying. How do parents handle this?

I groaned and rubbed my temples. Worst week ever! I yawned and decided to take a little nap.

* * *

Thalia's POV

"Are you sure, Nico?" I asked in disbelief. There is no way the gods would do that.

"YES! I told you a billion times! They're being brought back to life! Luke, Selena, and Beckondorf are coming back!" he groaned.

I scowled, "Well, I'm sorry for not believing you! This is just so confusing!"

We stood in front of the empire state building.

"We're here! They should be here. Dad said they would be here."

Then we went in and I looked around.

All of a sudden someone hugged me from behind. I jumped so high the person behind me laughed.

I turned around to see Luke laughing his head off. My breath hitched and my eyes went wide. Luke was here. He was here.

"Thals, I missed you!" I went up to him and slapped him, and then I hugged him.

"Oh my gods, you're here. I missed you too."

"Thalia!"I looked past Luke's shoulder to see Selena and Beckondorf. They waved at me and ran over. Selena hugged me and I shook hands with Beckondorf.

"What am I? Chopped Up monster?" Nico mocked hurt with one hand on his heart. I laughed at his expression.

"Hey, Nico! Where are Percy and Annabeth?" Selena looked around.

Nico and I winced when she said Annabeth. She didn't notice but Luke did.

He looked curiously at me and mouthed 'I'll tell you later'.

"Percy's sleeping. The twins kept him up all night." Nico answered

Everyone's jaw fell open.

"Twins?" they all yelled in union. We looked at them weirdly.

I nodded slowly and answered, "Percy's mom had twins, but she died because she lost too much blood." I looked away, tears formed in my eyes.

Silence.

Then Nico broke the silence by speaking, "We should IM Clarisse and Chris. I bet Clarisse would be glad to see you again."

"And Rachel." I added.

We went to Percy's apartment and went in.

"Percy! We're back!" No answer.

"Percy?" I called out, and then I tripped on something. Or someone and that someone was Percy. What the Hades was he doing on the floor?

I heard him groan. I got up and kicked him.

"Get up, Kelp Head! There are some people I want you to meet! HEY!"

I snapped my fingers in his face. Nothing.

He can't be that tired is he?

I looked closely at his face and I saw that he had bags under his eyes. He was pale and he looked like he wasn't eating a lot. So in other words he looked terrible.

"Yo, Kelp Head! Wake up! Some of our friends are here! Dude, wake up!"

I tried shocking him. He just groaned and mumbled, "Five more hours, mom. Just five more hours."

I blinked. Did he just call me mom? I almost laughed out loud.

"Um, Thalia, I don't think he's going to wake up anytime soon." I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. I think we all knew that" Nico pouted. He looks so cute when he pouts.

What the Hades? Cute? What is wrong with me?

We picked Percy up and laid him on the couch. After that we decided to IM Clarisse.

"Anyone got a drachma?" I asked, looking at everyone.

Luke handed me three, but I only took one and IMed Clarisse.

Clarisse, Chris, and Rachel also believe that Percy didn't murder the guy, but they weren't there to defend him. They didn't come to camp that day, apparently.

"Yo, Clarisse! Nico and I got something to tell you." she raised an eyebrow.

"What is it? You guys finally got together?" She smirked

"What! NO!" We yelled together then I blushed.

"Then what is it?" We told her how Luke, Selena, and Beckondorf was brought back to life.

"You're not serious, are you?" Clarisse asked. Then they sat right next to me so she can see.

"You weren't kidding. I'm coming over. You're at Percy's apartment, right? I'll come over with Chris and Rachel."

Several minutes later they showed up. There were hugs and some crying from Selena.

We talked and talked. Then we told them about Mom's . . . Death.

It was a picky subject for me. They said they'll come to the funeral and I flinched.

A funeral on Christmas Eve. How wonderful, I grimaced. Not how I wanted to spend my Christmas.

"Luke?" We turned around to see Percy awake, rubbing his eyes.

"I must be imagining things. So tired." He yawned and stretched.

"You're not imagining things, Percy. It really is me. Hades brought Selena, Beckondorf, and me back to life." Luke explained to Percy.

Percy blinked a few times then said, "Kay. Great to see you again."

and went back asleep. Luke looked like he was just slapped in the face.

"Ok then. Great to see you too." He said slowly.

Percy must be really tired but it's time to wake up.

I went over to him and dragged him to his feet.

"Wake up, Percy!" I yelled in his face and slapped him a few times.

His eyes fluttered open and he yawned again.

"I'm awake. I'm awake." He muttered. I turned around to my friends when I heard a thud.

I looked back to see Percy on the ground, snoring. Oh my gods!

I face palmed. That boy just can't stay awake can he?


	7. Save him

**Chapter 6 is up! Artemis will come in this chapter! I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the others. Percy's POV**

* * *

"Make her stop!" Nico and Thalia yelled at me with their hands covering their ears.

"I'm trying! She won't stop!" I yelled back, trying to get Zoe to stop crying.

Please shut up, I thought. I rocked her around in my arms.

Bianca was in her crib watching us with wide eyes and was laughing at us.

"Is she hungry or what? Does she need a diaper change?" Nico was frantically looking around for her pacifier.

"Over there! Near the crib! No, the other one," Thalia screamed at him while pointing at the pacifier.

"I found it!" Nico jumped with joy and handed it to me. I quickly put it in her mouth and she sucked on it.

We sighed with relief.

She _finally_ stopped.

"Now that she stopped we should really go, Percy. The funeral's in 30 minutes! We're going to be late!" Nico reminded me.

I got in a suit and put a tie on. Nico wore a suit too and Thalia had a black dress on. But she didn't complain.

I got Zoe and Nico got Bianca. We got a cab and left. It was a really quiet ride.

Thalia was staring out the window, Nico was fiddling with his hands, and I was just watching everyone.

When we arrived, everyone else was there already. We sat down.

"She's here, you know? She's standing right next to you." Nico whispered next to me, obviously talking about mom. I turned to my right and saw no one.

Then I realized that I couldn't see her. She's . . . dead. Only Nico could see her.

Lucky.

* * *

"Peerrccyyyy," Grover came over and gave me hug.

"Thalia told me everything. You ok?" He asked with concern.

I tried to smile but it came out more as a grimace.

BOOM!

The building behind us exploded. People were screaming and they swarmed out.

Gunshots were heard all around and I didn't see my friends anywhere.

"Guys! Where are you?" I pushed my way through the crowd. Where did Grover go to? People pushed past me and I ran.

"Thalia, where are you? Grover?" Then I saw a little girl crying over at a corner.

I ran over to her when I heard a gunshot. I felt pain all over me and I heard a scream.

Then I realized it was me.

* * *

Nico's POV

I ran around searching for Percy then I froze. My blood went cold and shivers went down my spine.

"Nico, why did you stop?" Thalia was by my side.

"Percy. I-I feel him dying." I whispered so low I could barely hear myself.

Thalia froze.

"What? That's not possible! He has the curse of Achilles, remember?"

She muttered talking more to herself than to me.

"We have to find him. Quick." We went separate ways so we could find him faster.

"Percy! Where are you?"

Where are you?

* * *

Thalia's POV

Where is he? I looked around frantically. Kelp head, where are you?

I just lost Sally; I'm not losing him too.

"Don't worry Zoe. We'll find him." I told her. I held her tight, scared I might lose her in the crowd. She whimpered and cried a little.

"Thalia, there you are!" I turned around to see Luke.

He was sweating and looking around.

"Luke, we have to find Percy." He nodded and we searched for him. Then I spotted him.

He was unconscious and bleeding badly. We ran over to him and turned him over.

His eyes fluttered open and coughed up blood.

"Percy we're gonna get you help. Hold on." I promised and helped him up.

There weren't so many people now and we found all our friends.

They looked at Percy and gasped.

"What happened?" Selena asked, not liking what she sees.

I shrugged and said, "I don't know. We have to get him help but I don't think the doctors can do anything."

I felt helpless right now. My friend/cousin was dying and I couldn't do anything about it.

Then Luke spoke, "The gods can help him." We all stared at him and I slowly nodded.

"We have to go to Olympus."

The empire state building was not far.

It was getting dark and there weren't a lot of people.

Clarisse, Rachel, Selena, Beckondorf, and Chris said they'll wait outside.

I told Rachel to hold Zoe and Bianca for me.

Nico, Grover, Luke, and I brought Percy in. I went over to the desk manager and said, "We need to go to Olympus. It's urgent."

"There's no such thing as Olympus, little girl." Now I was getting mad.

_Little Girl?_

"Look here! My friend is dying and the gods won't be happy to see the savior of Olympus dead." His eyes widened and glanced at Percy.

He gulped and handed me the key. I snatched it from him and went in the elevator.

Percy was breathing heavily and was really pale.

_Ding_!

The elevator doors opened and we got out.

"We're here, Percy. You're going to live." Nico said even though Percy was unconscious.

I stopped at the golden doors that lead to the throne room. I hesitated and opened the doors.

Everyone stopped talking at once and stared at us.

Poseidon turned pale when he saw Percy.

Artemis raised an eyebrow.

Ares looked bored.

Athena looked happy.

Apollo looked like he knew this was going to happen.

Hermes beamed when he saw Luke.

Hestia looked concerned.

Aphrodite was fixing her hair.

Hera didn't care

And father just stared at me.

I held Percy tight. I was trembling and I was cold.

I gulped and took a deep breath.

"Save him, please." I whispered, tears streaming down my face.

* * *

**Review nicely and I'll let him live. Thanks for reading! **

**R&R please!**


	8. God of Heroes

Chapter 7 is up! Will Percy live or not? Anyways, I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the others. This will be in Poseidon's POV.

* * *

_My son is dying._

I stood from my throne and ran over to him.

I grabbed his shoulders and shook him, while yelling at him to wake up.

"Son, wake up! Get up!" He moaned and his eyes opened half way.

"Dad," Percy said weakly and closed his eyes.

Apollo appeared by my side and him checked Percy's wound.

"Is it . . . bad?" Luke asked.

Apollo didn't answer for awhile.

"Yeah, it's bad. The bullet is in too deep," He hesitated and said again, "He's not . . . going to make it."

He looked at me apologetically.

"You're lying!" I yelled angrily at him.

"He's not lying." A voice said.

I turned around to see Athena walking towards us.

"Apollo can't do anything, but there is a way to save your . . . son."

She said son like it was poison.

Then my eyes widened. She didn't mean . . .

"Turn him into a god." Athena said simply.

I opened my mouth to say something but Thalia spoke first.

"Do it. Turn him into a god. Just let him live," She pleaded with tears in her eyes.

Everyone started arguing.

"Stop!" His voice echoed across the room. Everyone went quiet.

Zeus glared at everyone and said,

"This isn't going anywhere. All hands up if you _don't_ want the boy to live."

Few hands rose including Zeus'.

He scowled that so little hands were up.

"All hands up if you want the boy to live." Zeus said grumpily.

I raised my hand obviously.

Apollo, Aphrodite, Hestia, Ares (Probably so he could beat Percy to a pulp as much as he wants.), Hermes, Athena, and Artemis raised their hands.

Wait a minute.

_Artemis and Athena_?

Why would they want Percy to live?

They both hate him, don't they?

Anyways, Zeus growled when he saw that almost everyone raised their hands.

Then he muttered something and I leaned towards him.

"What was that, brother? I didn't hear you." I looked at him innocently.

He scowled and glared murderously at me.

"I'll let him live! We can turn him into a God!"I smirked.

His face was red and you can see steam coming out of his ears. Literally.

Zeus looked like he wanted to kill me but I didn't care.

My son is going to live.

* * *

Percy's POV

"Percy, wake up!" Someone half whispered/half yelled in my ear.

I opened my eyes to see electric blue eyes staring back at me.

"Thalia?"I looked around to see . . .

Olympus?

What the Hades am I doing here?

"Percy, you're awake!" She hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe.

"Can't . . . Breathe!" Then Thalia let go of me.

"Sorry. Are you feeling better?" I nodded still not knowing why I'm here.

"Why am at Olympus?" I looked at her for answers and she paled.

"Uh, well you were . . . dying and uh, we brought you here so uh, the gods can like, save you? They um, turned you into . . . a god." Thalia stammered out, staring at the ground.

My jaw fell down and my eyes widened.

What?

I'm a god?

"No way. I'm a god? Tell me you're lying. There is no way I'm a god!"

I shook my head and threw my hands up when she didn't say anything.

"The gods said they wanted to talk to you when you wake up." Thalia said changing the subject.

Then Nico, Grover, and Luke came in.

"Percy, you're awake!" They all exclaimed in union and I gave them a small smile.

"So the gods want to talk to me? Fine with me," I said getting up.

I almost fell over but Thalia caught me. She looked at me with concern which was unlike her but then again we did get a lot closer the last few months.

"You ok?" Grover asked.

"I'm fine." I replied and went to the Throne room with Thalia's help.

When we got there we bowed down to the gods.

"Stand," Zeus said and we did as we were told.

"Perseus, you are now the god of Heroes. You shall train with Artemis and go to camp." Then I frowned.

Train with Artemis?

"What?" We yelled in union. Zeus raised an eyebrow and said,

"You shall train with Artemis and go to camp. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes, I do have a problem with that!" We yelled together again.

"Will you stop that?" We were glaring at each other now and I was resisting the urge to tackle her.

"What is the problem?" Zeus asked looking bored.

"Everything! He/she is a boy/girl!" Artemis and I yelled. Then she pointed a finger at me.

"Quit that!" She demanded.

"Why don't you!" I yelled back.

"Why can't you?" We were face to face now. Then I realized something.

"You're not in your twelve year old form." I said bluntly. Oops.

Artemis opened her mouth to say something but Zeus interrupted her.

"Will you two stop? You're giving me a headache," He said rubbing his temples.

"Artemis will train Percy. No buts." He added when we opened our mouths.

I wanted to protest but even if I did I'll be stuck with Artemis no matter what.

I glanced over at her and saw that she looked beautiful in her older form.

Wait a minute, beautiful? What the Hades? I shook away that thought.

Aphrodite is messing with me again and I won't let her

I will _never_ love another girl in my life again.

* * *

**This was kinda short but anyways. R&R please**


	9. Back to Camp

**Chapter 8 is up! What will the campers think of Percy? What will **_**Annabeth**_** think of Percy? I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the others.**

Artemis

I regret voting for him to live. Why did I ever do that?

Worst decision _ever_!

"Why are you so annoying?" The hunters left first because they were tired of us fighting and now we were asking questions.

"Why are you mean to me?"

"Why are you so immature?"

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Why are you so dumb?"

"Why are you-Wait? I'm not dumb!" Percy pouted at me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh, you're not? Sorry, I meant _stupid._" I corrected myself and he glared at me.

"I hate you." He said icily.

"I hate you more." I said back.

"Can you two shut up? My head's gonna explode! Can we go to camp now? The others are there already!"

Thalia pulled me away before I could tackle him.

"I'm sorry Thalia. We'll leave now." I apologized, not taking my eyes away from Percy.

Annoying, jerk.

"Finally," Thalia yelled as she took my arm and dragged me away.

_One hour later . . . . _

"Do I have to go?" Percy whined, not getting out of the camp van.

"Percy, if you don't get out right now, I'll break your arm!" Thalia threatened, holding out her bow and arrow.

"But the campers hate me!" He said as an excuse and I had to raise an eyebrow at that.

"So?" Most campers hate the gods, who cares if they hate you?

"Yeah, who cares? They can't hurt you or kill you." Thalia agreed with me.

Percy thought about it.

"Still," He said after awhile and I sighed.

Thalia and I grabbed one of his legs and pulled him out.

"Oof!" Percy landed on the ground with a thud.

"You could have said please." He muttered under his breath and he narrowed his eyes at me as he stood from the ground.

Percy shook the dirt off his pants and said, "We can go now."

"Good. Camp is right over there." I pointed at camp which wasn't that far.

I didn't teleport to camp because Percy doesn't know how and Thalia is not a goddess.

I heard Percy groan and I took his arm.

"Come on! It's not that far." And I dragged him to camp.

Five minutes later, we arrived at Thalia's tree and I heard Thalia snicker beside me.

"What is it?" She pointed at my hand and I saw that I was still holding onto his arm.

I immediately took my hand away and I glanced over at Percy to see his face red as a tomato. My face felt warm and I looked away.

What is wrong with me?

I cleared my throat and walked towards camp. Everyone stopped what they were doing and bowed down.

Then some campers gasped when they saw Percy and they backed away.

Someone came forward and it was Annabeth Chase.

She looked pale and her eyes went wide.

"P-Percy," Annabeth whispered but everyone heard it. Campers started whispering and pointing at him."

Chiron walked forward and smiled when he saw Percy.

"Campers, all hail Perseus Jackson, God of Heroes, son of Poseidon, God of the seas, earthquakes, and one of the Big Three."


End file.
